


You Got Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After another fight with his dad Liam goes to the vacant lot. Theo finds him there.Or a Thiam AU set in the Outsiders Universe, with Liam as Johnny and Theo as Dally.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing [this](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/189349911183/tylerposey-dylan-sprayberry-photographed-by) photoset of Dylan, especially the one of him in the red shirt, I was getting serious Outsiders vibes so I had to do something. While I based this on the characters, this is just AU enough to be able to read it without having read the book/seen the movie.

Liam sighs as the sound of yelling breaks the silence of the house. Quiet never lasts here. Not when his dad is home at least. He makes sure of that. If it's not the screaming it's the TV blaring throughout the night. Both of which send Liam heading for the door wherever possible. 

Now is going to be one of those times. 

He hears the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen as he tries to make his way quietly through the house. If he can just make it without being noticed…

He jumps when a plate goes flying past his head and smashes against the wall, before his father's voice reaches his ears. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out," Liam says. He turns his head towards him, but keeps his eyes downcast. "Sir."

"Out. Out. You're always going out," he snarls. 

_ Maybe because you make it hell to be here _ , he thinks. 

"Well?" His dad says, stepping closer. Liam can smell the beer on him from here. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Liam says. "I'll do better." He looks at the smashed plate and sighs. "I'll get a dustpan and clean this up."

He feels his dad's eyes on him as he walks to the hall closet and grabs the broom and dustpan. Then as he walks back and kneels down next to the mess to clean it up. 

He lets out a startled yell when his dad grabs the back of his neck and forces it down to the ground. Pain hits him as his face is pressed into the broken glass. But he doesn't cry out. He can't. 

He can't show weakness. Not now. That will only make things worse. So will fighting back. So he just lies there, his face being pressed into the glass, his father's warm, putrid breath breathing against his ear. 

"You will do better," his dad snarls. "If you don't, well there won't be many more chances. You got me?"

Liam feels a chill go through him. He starts to nod, but winces when that drives the broken shards further into his skin. "Yes sir," he whispers quietly. 

"Louder," his dad hisses, squeezing his neck harder. "Like you fucking mean it, you little shit."

Liam takes a deep breath and speaks, forcing the words out at what he hopes is an acceptable volume. "Yes sir!"

The hand leaves his face and his dad stands up. Liam doesn't move, not even as his dad heads back towards the kitchen. He stops just by inside it. "Now clean up this mess."

Liam waits until he's gone before moving. He winces as the bigger pieces of glass pull from his skin. He's going to have to take care of the rest. But not now. Not here. 

He grabs the broom and dustpan and sweeps up the glass as best he can, even picking up the smaller pieces with his fingers. He takes the dustpan with him out the door and dumps it in the trash, leaving the empty dustpan next to it. He'll get it later. 

For now, he runs. Feeling the tears stinging at his eyes the further he gets from home. He's sobbing by the time he gets to the vacant lot, his chest heaving as he falls to his knees. 

He's so stupid. 

Liam tenses at the sound of footsteps before Theo's voice reaches him.

"Liam? That you?"

"Yeah," Liam says, voice cracking around the words. "It's me."

Theo kneels down next to him, "It happen again?"

Liam nods. He doesn't lift his head. He knows what Theo's reaction would be if he saw his face. He wants to avoid it as long as he can. 

"Let me see," Theo says. When Liam doesn't move, he sighs. "Come on, Li."

Liam can never resist Theo for long. Especially not when he talks soft like that and uses his nickname. Theo's the only one who ever does. That makes it more special. 

He lifts his head and watches as Theo's eyes assess his face. His gaze hardens as he takes in the damage. He brings a hand up, brushing his fingers along the skin below the cuts. 

He shakes his head and gets to his feet, holding his hand out for Liam. When he takes it, he pulls him to his feet. 

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Liam follows him, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, as he leads the way. He's not surprised when they wind up at the Hale's. 

Laura, the oldest, has opened up their home to any kid in the neighborhood who need a place to go. Something Liam has done multiple times when things got too hard at home. 

He doesn't like to do it all the time though, not wanting to take advantage of their generosity. Even though Laura and her siblings Derek and Cora would tell him he's being ridiculous. 

"The lights are off," Liam says as they approach the house. 

"They're not here," Theo tells him. "Laura took them out of town for the weekend. Family vacation. Said the house was open if we needed it."

Liam nods. They definitely need it. And deserve it after everything they've been through. Hell, they all do.

It took Liam almost dying for him to really appreciate what's important. To appreciate life. 

Unfortunately that's not good for much with his situation. 

Theo leads him into the house and down the hall to the bathroom. He turns on the light and goes to the medicine cabinet, pulling out the first aid kit. 

He turns back to Liam and grabs his chin, turning his face to inspect the damage. Liam watches as he sucks on his teeth, probably holding back a disparaging comment towards his dad. "What happened?"

"Dad got into a fight with Nora again," Liam says. Nora is his step mother. She's about as lovely as a cactus. "I went to leave and he actually noticed this time. Threw a plate at me, and got mad about me always being gone. He made me clean up the mess, but first he… he…" Liam takes a deep breath, feeling tears stinging at his eyes again. "He pressed my face into the glass. Told me if I didn't do better there wouldn't be anymore chances. I think… God Theo I think he'd actually kill me."

"Like hell," Theo hisses. "I won't let that happen."

Liam believes him. Theo would probably kill his dad before he let him seriously hurt him. He's just not always there. 

"You don't deserve to be treated like that, kid."

"But they're my family," Liam mutters, kicking at rock in front of him and sending it flying through the air. At least it could escape this conversation. "They're all I have."

Liam flinches when Theo's grip tightens on his chin. He can see guilt in his face as he loosens his grip, but he's also angry. "That's bullshit, Liam. They're not all you got. You got us. You got me."

It's the same conversation they've had a million times before. But something is different. The way Theo tells him he has him, the look in those dangerous green eyes, has his palms going sweaty and breath coming harder. 

He steps closer, looking up into his face. "Yeah?"

Theo nods and swallows. Liam's eyes track the movement before meeting Theo's again. "Of course," Theo whispers. He voice sounds funny. Hoarser than normal. Liam likes it. 

The thought should scare him, he supposes. Theo is his best friend, and he's a guy. But he feels safe with him. Even with all his darkness and recklessness, there's no one Liam trusts more than Theo Raeken.

"I don't want to go home," Liam says. 

"Then don't," Theo says. "Come live with me. I got room at my new place."

"Yeah?"

Theo smiles, his fingers brushing against his skin, making him shiver. "Yeah."

Theo's still holding his gaze and Liam can't help but be drawn to it. "I love you."

He doesn't mean to say the words. They come spilling out. But they're true. So fucking true. 

Theo sighs, "You really shouldn't."

"Maybe not," Liam says. "But I do. Sorry if that makes things weird. Or if you don't want me to live with you now."

Theo leans down, brushing his lips softly against Liam's. "I love you too, Li."

"Now who's the one being stupid?"

Theo chuckles, "Well I guess we're stupid together."

Liam grins, then regrets it when the gesture pulls his skin, sending pain through his cheek. Theo frowns and reaches behind him, coming back with a pair of forceps. "Let's get this glass out."

Theo works slowly, pulling the glass out with a gentleness people don't usually see in Theo. Except for Liam. That makes Liam thinks maybe Theo feels safe with him too. Safe enough to let the more hidden, softer parts come out. Liam likes that. 

When he's done he cleans the forceps off before grabbing a washcloth and running it under the water. He brings it to Liam's face and gently cleans the blood off. 

When he's done, he puts the washcloth aside and looks Liam over. The hand is still on his chin, warm and solid. Just like Theo. 

Satisfied, he nods his head. "Think you're good."

"Thank you," Liam says, smiling. It doesn't ache this time. 

"'Course." Theo kisses him again, lips moving tenderly against his. Liam can't help but sink into it, losing himself in the feeling.

"Let's go home," Theo says. 

For the first time in a long time the words don't scare him. They make him happy, hopeful. Maybe with Theo, home isn't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
